


After Noon

by creativitea



Category: Monster Pop!
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Undressing, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativitea/pseuds/creativitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina and George fails to watch an episode of Sailor Noon together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Noon

George's hair smelled nice. Marina's chest was soft. Not only perfect as a pillow; but perfect in general.

There was a silent agreement that Sailor Noon was supposed to distract them, but it was doing a bad job.  
Marina's heavy, nervous breaths were pushing gently at George's neck .  
If George looked up, her nose nearly poked Marina's chin, and she could see the pink cheeks match her own. However, she forced her gaze at the screen, though she'd given up paying attention to anything else but the soft, warm body she was resting against several scenes ago. Cause she knew that if she did look up, what she would see more than anything would be two thin, soft lips be too damn close for her own good.

Marina was starting to wonder if her palms were getting sweaty again, and if George's elbow was noticing. But all she was able to notice herself were George's soft neckhair brush against the skin over the brim of her collar, and hoping that it would leave some of George's smell behind.

It was when George closed her eye to wish that this episode of Sailor Noon wouldn't ever end, that she could feel a nosetip poking by her hairline, and a forcefully silent sniff hide under the sounds of Sailor Noon enemy swords being drawn from the laptop in front of them. Hazily, with the melody of the ladies transforming, she turned around and climbed on top of Marina who willingly lay down. Even staring through the sunglasses, George felt like stone, wanting to put the rosy cheeks below in a vase so she could water them every day.  
A multitude of snakes wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her closer to the thin, tan lines reaching out for her soft pink strawberry lips. Her eye closed, their forheads touched, and their mouths opened. The transformation melody ended, and they were in final form. Sharing the same breath, Marina felt like George was humming a melody into her, and George wondered how obvious she made her attraction by moaning already.

George closed the laptop with her foot. Their fingers intertwined. The snakes wouldn't let George go.  
The ruffles on Marina's collar were tickling her, and she swore they had the same pulse against each others chest. When they pulled from eachother to exhale properly, the embarrasment and subtlety was long gone. Their eyes were still shy and curious, "I feel warm, is it gross?" The snakes were reaching for her again, and Marina shook her head to reply, which made the snakes calm down a bit. They rested on the pillow under her head, and laying there spread around her head; George could swear there was a goddess resting, using her as a blanket. "You could um..." Marina swallowed. "Lose some clothes?" She felt really dumb and cheesy for the voice that suggested that. But soon, George sat between her legs with only a tanktop(that made her boobs look amazing) and frilly panties, and Marina's skirt would be begging to rest on the floor if it was as alive as her hair. George's hair was a bit more ruffled, and her eye was blinking like Marina's dress would magically disappear.

Marina's hands reached out for George's to make them take action, like she trusted those hands more. After some clumsy undressing and clumsier words like "ohmygod you are so perfect..", Marina was stripped down to only boxer briefs. George giggled at them being printed full of Sailor Noon bows. "You look like a present." She smiled.  
"You done unwrapping?" Marina's voice shaked. George nodded. "For now. Not ready for the last layer yet." Which made Marina more relieved than disappointed. She wasn't ready to know what beauty George's frills were covering. For now.  
Right now was all that mattered.

They crawled under the blanket, and hugged with both arms and legs. After silence, thumping hearts and eskimo kisses, Marina asked her "What episode were we watching?".  
"No idea." George really had none.  
"Me neither." Said the Sailor Noon-nerd without shame.

 


End file.
